Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a series of superhero films about Marvel superheroes, such as Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, Captain America, and Thor. Captain America: The First Avenger * Jan - Killed when Schmidt knocked down the wall of the wall of the church, which fell on him. * Church Keeper - Shot by Schmidt after he found the Tesseract. *Dr. Abraham Erskine - Shot by Heinz Kruger *Heinz Kruger - Committed suicide by cyanide pill after Captain America subdued him *Hutter - Disintegrated by the Red Skull with a Tesseract-powered laser cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *Schneider - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his laser cannon following Hutter. *Roeder - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his laser cannon following Schneider. *Velt - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his laser cannon after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. *'Johann Schmidt / Red Skull' - After Captain America damaged the casing of the Tesseract, Red Skull grabbed it, opening a portal, and was sucked into it and disintegrated. Iron Man * Jimmy - Killed in a Ten Rings bombing. * Pratt - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Ramirez - Shot by the Ten Rings. *Ho Yinsen - Shot by the Ten Rings, sacrificing himself to save Tony. *Abu Bakar - Presumably killed by the villagers of Gulmira, but his fate is unknown. *Omar - Shot by Stane's guards *Ahmed - Shot by Stane's guards *Raza - Shot by Stane's guards while paralyzed. *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. The Incredible Hulk *Kathleen Sparr - Neck snapped by Emil Blonsky. Iron Man 2 *Anton Vanko - Died of illness. *'Ivan Vanko' - Blew himself up by detonating a selfedestruct device on his armor. Thor *Sentry - Smashed against a wall by Thor with his hammer Mjolnir. *Hailstrum - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. *Raze - Stabbed by Loki *Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall *King Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff Gungnir. The Avengers *Agent Phil Coulson - Stabbed by Loki with his scepter. He was later resurrected. Iron Man 3 * Chad Davis - Blew up after injecting himself with Extremis, due to his body rejecting it. *Jack Taggart - Blew up after injecting himself with Extremis. *Sheriff - Shot by Ellen Brandt. *Deputy - Ellen Brandt. *Ellen Brandt - Electrocuted to death in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. *Maya Hansen - Shot by Killian. *Eric Savin - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. *'Aldrich Killian' - Destroyed by Pepper with an energy beam using an arm from an Iron Man suit. Thor: The Dark World *Korg - Smashed to pieces by Thor with his hammer. *Frigga - Stabbed in the back by Algrim on Malekith's orders. *'Algrim the Strong' - Destroyed when Loki activated a black hole grenade on him. *'Malekith the Accursed' - Crushed to death when Erik teleported his ship to fall on top of him. *Einherjar Guard - Killed by Loki, who used his form to fool Odin and take the throne of Asgard. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Arnim Zola - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer, and was killed when SHIELD fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *Renata - Shot by Alexander Pierce. *Jasper Sitwell - Thrown in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *Rockwell - Killed when Pierce activated a burning device on a security badge attached to him *Yen - Killed when Pierce activated a burning device on a security badge attached to him *Singh - Killed when Pierce activated a burning device on a security badge attached to him *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice by Nick Fury. Guardians of the Galaxy *Meredith Quill - Died of an illness (in the 1980s, before events of Iron Man) *The Other - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer *Carina - Destroyed by the Orb when she unleashed its power *Korath the Pursuer - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head *Denarian Saal - Blown up inside his ship by Ronan with the power of his hammer and the Orb. This could be attributed to Ronan ramming Saal's ship with the Dark Aster after their shield was weakened by Ronan destroying some of the Nova Corps projecting it. *'Ronan the Accuser' - Destroyed by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb Avengers: Age of Ultron *Dr. List - Shot in the head by Iron Man with a repulsor ray *Baron von Strucker - Killed offscreen by Ultron (presumably by bashing his head against the wall) *''Quicksilver'' - Shot by Ultron, sacrificing himself to save Hawkeye. *'Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Ant-Man *''Janet Van Dyne'' - Sent herself into a subatomic realm where she presumably eventually died of starvation. However, Hank says it is possible to recover her. This is before the events of the film but was shown in a flashback. *Frank - Zapped by Cross with a shrink ray, turning him into a small blob of mush. *Ant-thony - Shot by Cross *'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' - Yellowjacket suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Category:Film series Category:Disney